dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario vs Snake
Lucario vs Snake is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Last 16! Description ZackAttackX vs Left4TheLulz! It's Pokemon vs Soldier for a place in the Quarter Finals. Vote below... '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight SPEAR PILLAR- AIR SPACE ''' Snake was on a recon mission which took him over Mount Coronet in a region called Sinnoh. He had heard the ridiculous clamouring of Kanto natives claiming the region was too slow moving- whatever that meant- and how "Red would always be better than Cynthia..." Snake wasn't that big of a Pokemon fan, but even he knew that these claims were asinine. His helicopter circled Spear Pillar and he prepared to engage his mission, but he was forced to evacuate the aircraft when an unidentified blue sphere connected with the propellers. Snake leaped down and landed several feet away from what appeared to be a jackal. Snake clenched his fists and got into a fighting stance, while Lucario began charging up another Aura Sphere. '''Here we go! The Pokemon fired off his attack, forcing Snake to dodge sharply. Snake and Lucario then began rushing at one another, trading punches. Lucario gained the upper hand, and used Force Palm to slam Snake against one of the pillars. Lucario then tried another Aura Sphere, but stopped when Snake hurled a grenade at him. As Lucario fled the explosion, Snake rushed behind him and threw him at the stone walls around the area. Snake then delivered a big boot to the chest before using his up smash, summoning a mortar launcher which blasted Lucario away. Snake pursued, throwing a punch but only being met with Double Team. Snake struggled to follow Lucario's movements and was subsequently kicked into a stone table like object. Lucario then fired a spree of three Aura Spheres, each of them catching Snake in the chest. The soldier fired his guided rocket at Lucario, who sidestepped it. He rushed Snake but ran right on top of a mine that had been planted when he wasn't paying attention. The ground crumbled beneath them as several Bronzor and Golbat flew away over the mountain. The two continued their brawl, which was no relegated to a bar fight; stiff punches and whatever objects they could find nearby were all thrown as the two tried to see what would stick. Snake blocked a punch from Lucario, and he lifted the Pokemon overhead, looking to throw him off the mountain top. Lucario used Extreme Speed, rushing back on top of the mountain and kicking Snake in the chin. The two then thought alike, Snake with a rocket launcher and Lucario with an Aura Sphere. The two connected in a fierce explosion, and sent both combatants into the air. Snake risked another grenade, but Lucario kicked it off the mountain, harmlessly blowing up some wild Pokemon. Lucario grabbed Snake and began punching him several times before throwing him downwards. Snake kicked out at Lucario, hitting him in the knees and forcing him to buckle. Lucario created separation and fired off an attempted Force Palm. Snake ducked it, grabbed Lucario, and attempted a suplex. Lucario quickly reversed, using Extreme Speed to escape before turning around and Aura Sphering Snake in the chin. Lucario then delivered a brutal Force Palm to Snake, freezing him in solid gold as he tumbled off Mount Coronet- nothing more than a trophy. Before Lucario could react, however, some unknown force whisked him away to his next location. Conclusion And the winner is: Lucario!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel